


Правда и ложь

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что одна полуправда может привести к погоням, похищениям и обглоданным костям.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Правда и ложь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор заставит Стурма и Рейстлина вспомнить молодость! Встречается сожжение и каннибализм.  
> Писалось по мотивам рассказа «Честь и хитрость», некоторые фразы в конце были нагло позаимствованы. На заявку чудесного бартерщика WTF Dungeons & Dragons 2016 «додать больше юмора про Стурма».

— Ты говорил, он её не любит!  
Звонкая, с горечью сказанная фраза прозвучала как пощёчина. Тяжелая, обжигающая и невероятно обидная. Золотистые волосы взметнулись и исчезли в темноте, скрывая свою хозяйку от посторонних глаз.  
Броситься за ней следом не получилось: единственный факел она забрала с собой, а в потёмках в гномьих пещерах далеко не уйдёшь. Разве что до первого перелома или вывиха.  
Эхо её обиды ещё долго ощущалось в воздухе, напоминая о том, как больно ей было услышать правду. Неприглядную и мерзкую.  
И только Паладайн знает, что творилось у неё на душе.  
Стурму стало стыдно, щеки пылали, хотя он старался делать вид, что контролирует ситуацию. И даже попытался убедить себя, что ничего страшного не произошло. Он обязательно её догонит и объяснит, что случилось недоразумение. Подумаешь, не сказал ей всей правды.  
Просто устал смотреть, как она плачет по ночам, сравнивая себя с несуществующим идеалом. И рассказал выборочно, скрыв некоторые подробности, дав надежду и веру.  
Кто же мог подумать, что обыденный разговор приведет к столь печальным последствиям: она сбежала в темноту, далеко, туда, где обитают зловещие призраки.  
И, самое ужасное, что он был совершенно не при чём. Абсолютно.  
Это всё зловредный Маджере с его вечным кашлем и золотистыми глазами.  
— Сам дурак, — выругался Стурм и в сердцах пнул стенку. — А ещё маг, называется!

Холодная Ржавчина, первый зимний месяц, начался в Торбардине на удивление спокойно: никто не напал и даже не пытался сделать переворот, свергнув, по обыкновению, тана. Гномы уже привыкли к беженцам и всё охотнее оказывали им помощь. Те, в свою очередь, с удовольствием мастерили дома и старались вести сельское хозяйство, что, правда, было довольно тяжело в горной местности. Но люди не унывали, после рудников Пакс Таркаса королевство Торбардин казалось им раем. Уютным и безопасным.  
— Помяни мои слова, Танис, мы никогда отсюда не уйдём, — с наступлением зимы настроение Флинта совсем испортилось. — Глядишь, через пару месяцев начнем рыть пещеры и стучать кирками!  
Слова «ты же гном», висевшие в воздухе, высказаны так и не были, хотя тот же Тас порывался. Но Танис запрещал, терпеливо напоминая, что для гнома холмов, которым Флинт являлся, нахождение под землей среди горных гномов было сплошным мучением.  
— Ну, в чем-то он прав, — как-то вечером не выдержал Стурм. — Мы попросту закопались живьём в могилу. А наверху война идет, между прочим!  
Танис вздохнул, но никак не отреагировал, зато Карамон принялся рассуждать, сколько городов успело пасть с тех пор, как они укрылись в королевстве гномов. Он искренне сожалел, что не может сражаться с полчищами тьмы. Сидевший рядом Рейстлин фыркнул и сказал что-то едкое, Карамон смутился и покраснел как девица, кто-то, кажется, Гилтанас, принял сторону Карамона, Флинт заявил, что «в гробу он видел мага и его мнение», и обыденные посиделки у костра закончились жарким спором. Даже обычно угрюмый Речной Ветер не смолчал.  
Танису стоило огромного труда всех успокоить, хотя, судя по свирепому взгляду, брошенному в сторону Стурма, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не взорваться.  
— Да я вообще молчал, — пробурчал тот в усы и отхлебнул эль.  
Строго говоря, не совсем молчал, но кто же виноват, что он оказался прав.  
— Знаешь, друг мой, — словно прочел его мысли Элистан, — иногда лучше скрыть правду. Иначе последствия могут быть печальны.

Холодная вода тихо капала сверху, портя заботливо уложенные накануне волосы. Если бы Тика увидела, что стало с прической подруги, она бы пришла в ужас. Золотистые локоны напоминали серую тряпку, обильно намоченную и не до конца выжатую.  
Прямо как сердце Лораны.  
Политое кровью и выжатое наполовину.  
Она медленно брела вперёд, иногда спотыкаясь о небольшие камни, валяющиеся на полу. Блаженная тишина успокаивала, утешала, словно давала шанс разобраться в чувствах.  
«Не сказал бы, — ровный голос Рейстлина до сих пор звучал в ушах, — мне кажется, они любили друг друга. Танис так точно. Он же эльф, пусть и наполовину. Вот и не может забыть Китиару, страдает».  
Опять эта женщина.  
Её имя, как заклинание, стирало улыбку с губ Лораны.  
Когда Танис становился родным и понятным, таким же близким, как прежде, заклинание начинало действовать.  
Китиара.  
Танис хмурился и закрывал своё сердце, становясь неприступным и замкнутым.  
Кит.  
Со вздохом произносил Карамон. Спасшая от смерти Рейстлина, давшая им шанс пробиться в жизни.  
Забавная.  
Говорил Тас, вспоминая чарующую улыбку и чёрные кудри.  
Та женщина.  
Напоминал Гилтанас.  
Человеческая возлюбленная Таниса.  
Боль и вечное проклятье Лораны.  
Сильная и самолюбивая.  
Уклончиво отвечал Флинт, переводя разговор на другую тему.  
Такая далекая и одновременно близкая.  
Она сводила Лорану с ума, приходила ночами и сидела у изголовья кровати.  
Смеялась, кривила губы и говорила о Танисе.  
Описывала жаркие ночи, обнажённые тела и сердца, бьющиеся в унисон.  
Китиара.  
Её любили, ею восхищались, о ней помнили, и не могли забыть.  
Ут-Матар.  
Холодно бросил Стурм, и улыбка Лораны робко вернулась, когда она с надеждой заглянула ему в лицо.  
Застывшее и бледное, словно мрамор в ночи.

Комната освещалась до того слабо, что он даже засомневался, спит ли кто-нибудь на кровати. Пришлось аккуратно затворить дверь и, на свой страх и риск, зажечь лампу. Если бы Карамон был дома, то оружие положил бы у стены по давней привычке. Но, судя по обстановке, сегодня он проводил ночь в другом месте.  
И называлось оно — «Безумный кендер», знаменитая гномья таверна, куда, как ни странно, как раз самих кендеров и не пускали. Тас неоднократно пробовал, но так и не смог попасть дальше порога. Зато эль там подавали такой, что уйти не под утро было крайне проблематично.  
«Будем надеяться, Карамон не устоит перед искушением», — судя по тому, что он видел своими глазами некоторое время назад, старина Карамон уже начал сдавать позиции.  
Слабый отблеск красного цвета только подтвердил верность догадки: Рейстлин был совершенно один. Его посох стоял у кровати, а рядом на полу дымилась кружка. Ужасный запах отвара витал в воздухе, вызывая желание зажать нос и не дышать.  
Стурм постоял пару минут, привыкая к полумраку и осматривая комнату. Идея призвать мага к ответу сейчас казалась не столь блестящей, как раньше. Да и нападать на спящего было совершенно не по-рыцарски. И, если бы не обстоятельства, он никогда бы в жизни сюда не пришел.  
— Прости меня, Рейстлин, — едва слышно выдохнул Стурм и крепче перехватил толстую веревку, — но у меня нет выбора. Ты сам виноват!  
Подошел ближе, наклонился и, приготовившись, легонько тронул спящего за плечо. Пламя свечи взметнулось вверх, а затем потухло. Раздался сдавленный возглас и глухой удар: Стурм умудрился-таки зацепить треклятый посох.  
Затыкая Рейстлину кляпом рот, он готов был поклясться, что тот хохочет.  
Думать об этом совершенно не хотелось, равно как и о том, что сделает с ним Карамон, вернувшись к себе и не обнаружив брата.  
«Будем надеться, что он славно проводит время! О, Паладайн, посодействуй тому, чтобы эль отвлекал его до утра!» — взмолился Стурм, и, воровато оглядываясь как заправский кендер, тихонько вытащил мага из комнаты.  
Тот и не сопротивлялся особо: то ли из-за хохота, то ли из-за абсурдности ситуации.

Они и раньше ссорились. Правду говоря, они только и делали, что ссорились. Гилтанас никак не мог простить, что сестра сбежала из дома за Танисом, а Лорана — что брат не желает её понимать.  
— Я ведь люблю его, Гил!  
Искренность её чувств, похоже, вызывала у него досаду, потому что он неизменно хмурился и отказывался продолжать разговор. Так они и жили, не понимая друг друга и обижаясь.  
Если бы не Элистан, относившийся к Лоране, как к дочери, она бы не справилась. Банально бы разрыдалась на плече у Таниса, все испортив. Страшно представить, что бы тот о ней подумал.  
«Избалованная девчонка», «принцесса».  
Она прекрасно знала, что о ней говорят его друзья. Их осуждающие взгляды преследовали её по ночам, мешали спать и заставляли дрожать от стыда.  
Лорана искренне надеялась, что Танис думает иначе. Он не такой, как другие, он всегда умел слушать и понимать.  
До того злополучного вечера, когда Стурм неудачно заметил, что они «закопались живьем в могилу». Жаркий спор затронул практически всех: мнения друзей разделились. Элистан, например, напомнил, что если бы не гномы, беженцы замерзли бы в горах и вновь попали в рабство. Лорана поддержала, а Танис мягко возразил, что лучше бы она осталась дома и не подвергала себя опасности.  
Лорана, едва сдерживая слёзы, заявила, что станет такой же сильной и смелой воительницей, как Китиара, и что он ещё будет ею гордиться. И вот тогда Танис внезапно взорвался, и они тоже поругались.  
Намного хуже, чем с Гилтанасом.  
— Он меня ненавидит, — рыдала Лорана, пока Элистан мягко гладил её по волосам и пытался подбодрить. — Ненавидит, потому что я — не она. Не Китиара!  
— Ут-Матар, — поправил Стурм холодно. Как он подошел, они не слышали.  
Лорана подняла голову и удивленно вытерла глаза. Рыцарь с ней обычно не разговаривал, предпочитая сохранять нейтралитет.  
— Она не пришла на встречу, — просто сказал он, словно бы это что-то объясняло или могло помочь.  
Элистан молча гладил её по плечу, не вмешиваясь и внимательно слушая.  
— Я знаю, — слезы снова предательски потекли по щекам, — Танис ждал её. Надеялся. Он вернулся из-за неё, а не из-за меня!  
— Чушь, — Стурм как-то странно посмотрел вначале на Элистана, а затем продолжил, — кто тебе такое сказал? Танис не видел её целую вечность. Ему все равно. Они разошлись пять лет назад! И он ни разу о ней не вспомнил. Поверь мне.  
Она и подумать не могла, что он — лжёт.

— Ты говорил, рыцари не воруют!  
Прозвучало до боли знакомо: хорошо, Рейстлин понятия не имел, что практически дословно повторил её фразу. Он нарочито медленно брёл за Стурмом, буравя его взглядом и возмущённо заламывая руки. Если бы не толстая веревка, маг давным-давно бы попробовал сбежать, применив один из своих фокусов.  
— Я ещё, хвала Паладайну, ничего не украл!  
— Да уж, всего лишь похитил человека. Действительно, ничего не крал!  
Стурму захотелось стукнуть мага несколько раз, пришлось вознести молитву Паладайну и попросить смирения. Или хотя бы терпения к Рейстлину Маджере, слабому и хилому, вытащенному на холодный воздух поздней ночью.  
— Эй, господин моя честь – моя жизнь! Не будешь ли ты столь любезен и не объяснишь ли мне, какого Чемоша ты меня украл?  
Стурм скрипнул зубами и отбросил прилагательные «слабый» и «хилый», как плохо сочетающиеся с истинной натурой Рейстлина.  
Они как раз свернули вправо и вышли к темнеющему входу одного из гномьих туннелей. Вокруг не было ни души, а стража, видимо, так далеко не заходила. Стурм смутно помнил, что здешние туннели раньше использовались для добычи камня, но последние годы стояли заброшенными. Пережив пару землетрясений, гномы создали более укрепленный город, проложили новые туннели, построили мосты. А старая полуразрушенная часть пришла в упадок. Сюда мало кто заглядывал, и со временем совет разрешил использовать пещеры как место для захоронения.  
Гномья молодежь любила испытать себя на прочность и погулять по заброшенным туннелям. Многие говорили, что видели умерших, в трансе бродивших в темноте. Одни утверждали, что у них не было лиц, только головы с дырой посередине. Другие — что призраки волокли свои головы за собой, прося каждого, кто встречался на пути, пришить их к телу. Третьи — что им предлагали откусить кусочек печени.  
— Съешь мою плоть, попробуй. Стань одним из нас!  
И отчаянные храбрецы доставали куски сырого мяса, отдаленно напоминавшие печень. Вот только вряд ли гномью.  
А кто-то на полном серьезе утверждал, что ему являлся знаменитый Харас. Без молота, правда, зато с бородой.  
Тас пару раз забредал сюда, но никого так и не встретил, о чем не преминул сообщить друзьям.  
— Там было темно, уныло и пусто. Наверное, это мы с Флинтом виноваты. Из-за нас господин Харас ушел, прихватив с собой золотого мохнатого мамонта!  
Стурм надеялся, что кендер не ошибся, и здесь действительно всего лишь темно, уныло и пусто.  
— Знаешь, — чихнул Рейстлин, бесцеремонно прерывая его мысли, — я, конечно же, маг, но предпочитаю не бродить по кладбищам ночью. Особенно по гномьим.  
В чем-то он был прав, место, по сути, и было кладбищем. Древним, старым и заброшенным.  
И если бы не отдаленный эльфийский крик, Стурм охотно бы согласился с Рейстлином. Впервые в жизни, наверное.

Паника накатывала медленно, волнами, отнимая последнюю надежду. Руки дрожали в тщетной попытке заслониться от неизбежного,. Холод подземелья медленно вползал в душу, сковывая сердце.  
Белое, невесомое существо медленно двигалось в темноте, напоминая странную дымку: то плотную, то абсолютно прозрачную.  
Темные горячие капли крови неспешно сочились из левого виска, оставляя на полу причудливые узоры. Как воины на поле брани, упрямо идущие вперед, с отрезанными руками или разрубленным плечом. Живые мертвецы, не ощутившие ещё того, что их убили, и тщетно старающиеся удержать внутренности руками.  
Кровь капала, текла, смешиваясь с белыми, хрупкими костями, беспорядочно лежащими вокруг.  
Существо застыло у одинокого черепа, обугленного в безжалостном пламени. Из его пустых глазниц вылезла крыса, принюхалась и тревожно пискнула, ощущая смертельный холод.  
Она бросилась наутек, в тщетной надежде спастись.  
Существо вскинуло руку, и крыса повалилась замертво, превратившись в покрытый алым комок.  
Череп взлетел в воздух, поднятый призрачными ладонями, и на мгновение стал похож на гнома.  
Одинокого, дряхлого, брошенного всеми.  
Как тогда, в Омрачённом лесу.  
Толпы призраков, умерщвляющих одним лишь прикосновением, выжигающие на коже дыры, вытаскивающие бьющиеся сердца.  
Тас говорил, что они поедали сердца медленно, упиваясь вкусом и запахом. Омерзительным, едким, запахом тлена и разложения.  
«А ты идешь и идешь, пока не поймешь, что твоё сердце съели. Вырвали из груди», — голосок кендера прозвучал будто бы наяву, среди кромешной тьмы.  
Время застыло, обрушилось как раз в тот миг, когда тишину прорезали стоны и плач, заунывный, хриплый, бесконечный.  
Стурм в отчаянном прыжке закрыл собой Рейстлина, отчего-то вспомнив Кзак Царот.  
И смерть на черных крыльях.  
Драконицу, вонзавшую в тело Рейстлина длинные, острые когти. Она вселяла страх, величественная и смертельно-опасная. Облизывала красный от крови мага коготь и смеялась, довольно и сыто. Как кошка, приберегшая ужасный конец для беспомощной мышки.  
Омерзительная забава, непривычная для драконов, привыкших любоваться гниющими остатками подгоревшей плоти, беспорядочно разбросанной перед входом в пещеру.  
Обычно драконий жар сжигал тело моментально, опаливая волосы, превращая кожу в пергамент, истончившийся и тлеющий. Стурм видел, и не раз, как опаленная кожа лопалась, выпуская желтую жижу вперемешку с кровью и гноем. Жертва ещё не понимала, что происходит, и пыталась зажимать раны, стремительно покрывавшие тело.  
«Живые факелы, — сказал однажды Речной Ветер. — Несчастные, открывающие то, что раньше было ртом, и заламывающие тлеющие руки. С вытекшими глазами и свалявшимися от пламени волосами. И крылатые твари, в экстазе летающие над головой».  
К несчастью, он был прав.  
Плавящиеся, словно воск, тела вызывали у драконов радостное возбуждение.  
Но самая ужасная участь ждала магов: эти твари их попросту ненавидели.  
Хисант.  
Так звали ту, из Кзак Царота.  
Она ковырялась в теле Рейстлина, словно он был тряпичной куклой. Не сжигала, милосердно обрывая жизнь, нет, изощренно мучила, отрывая внутренности.  
Распластанное беспомощное тело Рейстлина до сих пор снится Стурму в кошмарах: желтое пятно, проткнутое, сочащееся мутной кровавой жижей. Изломанное, с ужасными ранами, открывающими белые кости.  
И громадный коготь, острый и безжалостный, с чавкающими звуками ковыряющийся внутри мага.  
Тогда Рейстлин еле пришел в себя, поэтому Стурм не мог позволить этому повториться.  
Пусть здесь и нет дракониц, но мёртвые духи не менее коварны.  
Только не сейчас.  
Он ведь так и не успел развязать Рейстлину руки, поэтому тот был абсолютно беспомощным перед смертельной опасностью.  
— Аст… — голос мага сорвался, когда существо приблизилось к Стурму на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Что-то темное и быстрое юркнуло между ними, уносясь прочь. Рейстлин беспомощно замер и уставился куда-то в темноту.  
— Хватай его, Стурм, — выкрикнуло существо, и он покорно выполнил приказ.  
— Держу, — слова давались с трудом, в горле першило.  
— Да не меня, дурак, — зашипел Рейстлин, откашливаясь. — Посох! Оно украло мой Посох!  
— Вперед, — существо стряхнуло с золотистых волос паутину. — Не дайте ему уйти!  
И смело бросилось вперед, перепрыгивая через белые кости.  
«Сохрани Паладайн», — вознес молитву Стурм и устремился за ним.  
Возмущенный вопль Рейстлина остался далеко позади, в другой, позабытой жизни.

Мир медленно кружился перед глазами, дышать было трудно, но Лорана не сдавалась.  
Колечко, маленькое, эльфийское, возвращенное Тасом, такое дорогое и знакомое.  
Изящное, невесомое, оно покоилось сейчас в грязных лапах овражного гнома.  
«Зачем? — с отчаяньем думала Лорана. — Зачем я только его выбросила? Дура!»  
Слова Рейстлина о том, что Танис не забыл Китиару, больно ранили, захотелось как-то отомстить. Сначала Лорана решила, что бросит всех и вернется домой, но потом устыдилась. Это было бы глупо и недостойно, да и не могла она оставить Элистана. Ведь без её помощи ему не справиться: столько беженцев, каждый нуждается в заботе и внимании.  
«Зачем? Зачем я только спросила?»  
Кровь обжигала кожу, и Лорана лишь сейчас поняла, что ей больно. В момент удара маленького камешка она и не почувствовала, что овражный гном попал в висок. Настолько велико было её удивление.  
Столкнуться лицом к лицу с овражным гномом, да не где-нибудь в Торбардине, а в столице, где их отродясь не терпят. И, если на задворках королевства овражные гномы могут встречаться, то здесь — нет.  
Лорана почувствовала, что силы покидают её. Погоня выматывала, а свод становился всё ниже и ниже.  
Она прокляла тот день, когда решила узнать у Рейстлина о Китиаре, день, когда он вновь стёр с её лица улыбку.  
«Лучше бы Стурм никогда мне не лгал! Не давал надежды!» — простонала Лорана, беспомощно падая.  
Ей отчаянно захотелось домой, туда, где любовь могла быть только взаимной, не было жалких овражных гномов, а рыцари не пролетали мимо.  
Громыхая доспехами и наступая на левую руку.  
— Попался! — выдохнули сверху и свод обрушился, накрывая с головой.

Овражный гном был затравленный и несчастный, от него неприятно пахло, а на шее висело ожерелье из дохлых летучих мышей. Нанизанные на нитку, одна за другой, как какие-то безумного вида бусы, они раскачивались при беге, распространяя удушающий смрад. Мех в некоторых местах ещё держался, свалявшийся, с запекшейся кровью. Тонкие жилы, проткнутые ножом, тянулись вниз, вызывая отвращение и рвотные позывы.  
Перепонки у крыльев были порваны, создавалось впечатление, что овражный гном бил их камнем, пока не брызнула кровь, и не раздался хруст. Посередине ожерелье покрывала липкая плёнка, не везде, только посередине. Судя по всему, когда-то это были кишки, но чьи – не разберешь. Они высохли и обветрились, осталась лишь плёнка мутного серого цвета.  
Голов не было, то ли их откусили, то ли попросту оторвали, оставив куски мяса, темного и обветренного.  
Некстати вспомнились гномы с их сырым мясом, истекающим кровью и не очищенным от жил:  
— Съешь мою плоть, попробуй. Стань одним из нас!  
Стурм не помнил, были ли овражные гномы людоедами, но при виде столь варварского ожерелья начал сомневаться в их безобидности.  
Они могли нападать стаями, как крысы, вцепившись в кожу жертвы зубами и отрывая лакомый кусок. Например, на тех глупых гномов, предлагавших «попробовать их плоть».  
«У тебя просто разыгралось воображение, Светлый Меч», — пересилил он себя и поймал овражного гнома за ворот курточки.  
Шелковистый мех коснулся руки, ожерелье из мёртвых мышей сдвинулось, и одинокое засохшее крыло с грохотом упало на пол, прямо на левую руку Лораны.  
Она вскрикнула и застонала, овражный гном дернулся и заскулил, невольно напомнив Стурму Бупу. От неё всяко лучше пахло, да и вообще, теперь он был готов поклясться, что она — образец чистоты и благоразумия.  
Старая добрая Бупу, заколдованная магом и преданная ему ничуть не меньше Карамона.  
Стурм вздохнул, опять вспоминая Кзак Царот.  
Бупу и Рейстилн…  
Неразлучная парочка.  
— Чемош! — ахнул он. — Лорана, Рейстлин! Кажется, я забыл его там, среди костей и покойников!  
Эльфийка удивленно чихнула, а гном опять заскулил, будто бы заранее оплакивая брошенного на произвол судьбы мага.

— В давние времена гномы хоронили покойников в склепах, усыпальницах, придавая им причудливые формы. Но землетрясения и отсутствие истинных жрецов вызвало вспышку эпидемии. В земли гномов пришла чума, смертоносная и прекрасная. Она собирала жатву, кося направо и налево. Ей приносили жертвы, пытались задобрить, но тщетно. И вот, в один далеко не прекрасный день, гномы додумались. Они поняли, как победить чуму. С тех пор всех заболевших сжигали, а кости свозили в старый город. Где и хоронили под толщей земли.  
Он устало зевнул и удобнее устроился у стены, облокотившись на обугленный череп.  
— И именно в этом уютном местечке ты бросил больного мага. Да и со связанными руками, заметь, — в голосе Рейстлина звучала неприкрытая ирония. — А представь себе, что бы со мной стало, если бы здесь действительно кто-то водился. Дохлые гномы без голов, например. Они обнаружили бы живую плоть и, схватив меня своими обугленными конечностями, вонзили бы мне крепкие зубы в глотку. Затем, потянув, оторвали бы кусок кожи с кровью и съели бы. Возможно, подавились бы жиром, но у меня его нет. Поэтому они бы работали своими маленькими челюстями, смачно чавкая и противно завывая. А, распробовав, обглодали бы меня до костей. С особым наслаждением прокусив череп и выпив мозг. Не сразу, за несколько заходов. И мое бренное тело осталось бы в темноте, сверкая растерзанными костями и не доеденными внутренностями. Впечатляет, не так ли?  
Овражный гном испуганно заскулил и ещё крепче прижался к Лоране. Она с тревогой посмотрела на мага, выискивая у него признаки безумия. За то время, что их со Стурмом не было, вполне можно было успеть сойти с ума.  
Вокруг темно, холодно, одни черепа да прочие кости. И ни единой души.  
— Извини, — хотела ответить она, но Стурм внезапно произнес это первый.  
Рейстлин удивленно замер, недоверчиво щурясь, похоже, не мог поверить, что рыцарь говорит искренне.  
— За что, Светлый Меч? За то, что мой мозг не выпили, а глаза так никто и не потрудился выцарапать?  
Стурм пробурчал что-то невнятное и бережно поставил Рейстлина на ноги, всунув в руки возвращенный посох. Овражный гном, схвативший в разгар побега магическую реликвию, встрепенулся было, но, увидев алчный блеск в глазах мага, обреченно затих.  
— Ты как? — Стурм с практически заботливостью Карамона освободил Рейстлина от веревок.  
— Я — это я, — желчно отозвался тот. — А вот ты кто? И куда дел Светлого Меча?  
Лорана непроизвольно улыбнулась, увидев побагровевшее лицо рыцаря, но от смеха удержалась. Не хорошо бы вышло: именно Стурм поймал овражного гнома и вернул ей эльфийское колечко, подаренное когда-то Танису. Да и пошел за ней следом, когда она убежала.  
«А ведь я его обидела. Обвинила во лжи», — ей стало стыдно, захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь приятное.  
— Вроде бы цел, — Рейстлин любовно погладил Посох, проверяя, нет ли царапин или сколов. — А теперь объясни мне, во имя Богов, зачем ты притащил с собой овражного гнома? Ладно бы эльфийку, формально она с нами. Но гном? Он теперь тоже с нами?  
Обсуждаемый гном, словно поняв, что говорят о нем, жалостно заскулил и по-крепче вцепился в рубашку Лораны. Похоже, он боялся гнева злобного мага в длинной мантии.  
— Бупу вспомнил, — отозвался Стурм, зажигая второй факел. — Идемте, хватит на сегодня кладбищ.  
Яркий свет на миг ослепил, разгоняя темноту и неприятные воспоминания.

Ночь медленно заканчивалась, на улицах то и дело попадались одинокие гномы, спешащие по своим делам. Лорана аккуратно несла свою ношу, непременно собираясь попросить Элистана приютить овражного гнома. Он мог бы помогать беженцам по хозяйству и найти себе кров.  
Стурм, впрочем, не разделял её энтузиазма, но перечить не стал. Лорана мужественно повела себя в туннеле, не испугалась костей и покойников, ещё и решила помочь овражному гному. Несмотря на то, что тот умудрился украсть её колечко, бросить в неё камень и утащить злополучный Посох.  
Китиара бы точно выпустила засранцу кишки, медленно и с удовольствием. И стояла бы, наблюдая, как из грязного тельца уходит жизнь, чтобы не пропустить веселье.  
Как драконица Хисант из Кзак Царота.  
Довольно облизывая алые губы и глядя на развороченную плоть.  
— Солгать? — перебил его размышления Рейстлин. — И это говоришь ты? Мистер моя честь — моя жизнь!  
— Не солгать, — поморщился Стурм, — сказать, что она не так поняла. Для этого я тебя и привел. Ты должен сказать, что ошибся. И Танис не расстроился из-за того, что Кит не явилась. Что на самом деле, он не ждал её все пять лет, мечтая о встрече. Вот и всё.  
«А разве это не так?», — должен был спросить маг, но удержался. И даже в сотый раз не съязвил о том, что его не «привели», а бесцеремонно «похитили, связав для верности веревкой».  
— Ты говорил, соламнийцы не лгут даже во благо! — и, не дождавшись ответа, фыркнул. — Уверен, что эта эльфийская девчонка того стоит?  
«Она стоит целого мира!» — мог бы ответить Стурм, но промолчал. И даже не напомнил о том, что «по собственной воле» маг бы никогда с «мистером моя честь — моя жизнь» не пошел бы, поэтому пришлось «позаимствовать» его на время.  
—Знаешь, Рейстлин, — ему вспомнился Элистан, — иногда лучше скрыть правду. Иначе последствия могут быть печальны.  
Маг задумчиво покачал головой, но от дальнейших комментариев воздержался. Только пробурчал что-то в духе: «Надо же, кто бы мог подумать», и что есть силы стиснул магический посох.  
Вот только в глазах у него возникло столь странное выражение, что Стурм готов был поклясться, что Рейстлин с ним согласен. Впервые в жизни, наверное.

Вымытый овражный гном тщетно пытался забиться в самый дальний угол и спасти своё сокровище. Лорана, ласково уговаривая, медленно подкрадывалась, твердо решив избавиться от летучих мышей.  
Мерзкие и разложившиеся, они мало напоминали украшение, но маленький гном свирепо отбивался, и снимать с шеи трупы отказывался.  
— Возможно, девочка моя, оно ему дорого, — зевнул Элистан, глядя вслед магу и рыцарю. — И, может быть, стоит оставить его в покое? Хотя бы на время, пока гном не привыкнет к новой обстановке.  
— Ну уж нет, — буркнула та, — не хочу, чтобы Танис заявил, что я притащила в лагерь разносчика заразы! Ещё, чего доброго, опять скажет, что я избалованная принцесса, мол, нашла себе новую игрушку, эка невидаль.  
Элистан украдкой улыбнулся: похоже, что тревожные мысли её больше не беспокоили. По крайней мере, выглядела Лорана довольной и счастливой, несмотря на небольшой шрам на щеке и довольно странную компанию для прогулок.  
На чьём фоне даже овражный гном кажется милой забавой.  
«Интересно, что скажет Карамон, когда увидит Рейстлина в компании Светлого Меча?!»

Застывший на пороге Карамон так и не смог поздороваться, нервно икнув при виде брата.  
— Пили, — произнес первое, что пришло в голову, Стурм.  
Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Рейстлина, тот бы скорее предпочёл «пытались убить друг друга, дорогой друг» вот этому невероятному «пили». Сама мысль о том, что они, вдвоём, могли бы сходить в таверну, была нелепа. А уж оставаться там до утра и не разнести на кусочки и вовсе выглядело полным абсурдом.  
Но не заданный вопрос так и повис в воздухе, потому что после столь категоричного заявления нелепо было бы что-то уточнять.  
— Я смотрю, вы хорошо отдохнули вместе! — отозвался с энтузиазмом Карамон. — Нам надо когда-нибудь втроем отправиться в «Безумного кендера» и отдохнуть! Вот увидите, вам понравится!  
Рыцарь и маг вежливо раскланялись, делая вид, что не услышали заманчивого предложения.  
— Небеса, сохраните, — пробормотал Рейстлин, скрываясь в комнате.  
— Не допусти, Паладайн, — взмолился Стурм, выходя на улицу.  
На этот раз он был готов поклясться, что соламнийские рыцари — не лгут!  
По крайней мере, сейчас.


End file.
